


Another scar on your holy body

by LonelyAngel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: A scar appears on Tyler's body everytime someone breaks his heart. Josh promises him never to be the reason another scar appears.Tyler believes him.





	Another scar on your holy body

The first thing Josh sees is the small scar above Tyler's eye. It's going right through his eyebrow, a white path through his dark hair.

The second thing is the soft brown of Tyler's eyes and the third thing is how awfully beautiful he is. It's the kind of beauty that makes your heart clench and takes your breath away for a second. It's the kind of beauty that hurts.

Maybe only Josh thinks that way because other people's breath doesn't hitch when they look at him, but he feels like suffocating.

Tyler is an angel to him.

"Uh, is everything okay?" Patrick asks hesitantly.

Josh snaps out of his thoughts and looks at his boss. Patrick's eyebrows are raised and Josh blinks.

"What?"

Patrick pats Tyler's shoulder. "This is your new co-worker, Josh. The one we were talking about."

"Ah, right." Josh smiles but his mind doesn't catch up. Co-worker? Is this the guy Patrick was talking about? The one who needs to learn from Josh's experience?

"Mr. Joseph, this is Josh Dun. He's responsible for this part of our company. He'll show you what to do." Patrick explains.

"Hi, I'm Tyler Joseph." Tyler smiles.

Josh grabs his hand and shakes it. While his hand is calloused from playing the drums, Tyler's hand is soft. He has really smooth skin, Josh notices.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Joseph." Josh says.

"Well, I have to go back to my office." Patrick sighs. "If you need my help, just ask for me. Otherwise Josh's here to help you."

"Thank you, Mr. Stump." Tyler nods.

Patrick pats his shoulder and returns to his office.

Josh clears his throat. "So, you're new in here?"

Tyler nods. "Yes, Sir."

Josh is sure, this kid is not that much younger than him. "I'll show you around." he says.

"How long have you worked here, Mr. Dun?" Tyler asks and Josh smiles.

"A few years. And 'Josh' will do." he glances at the young man walking next to him.

"I'm Tyler." Tyler says.

"I know." Josh answers and Tyler blushes.

Josh is sure they'll get along pretty well.

 

 

He's right. Tyler is funny and they become friends quickly.

Josh has already fallen for the smart, young man. Tyler is amazing. Often, Josh stares at him, looking at him and trying to remember every detail of his face late at night when his thoughts start to wander before he falls asleep.

Tyler has thin wrists. Josh's hand would fit perfectly around them. He has another scar on his arm, maybe two inches long, a thin line.

His skin is golden and his eyelashes are long. He's too pretty. Josh feels ugly next to him.

Tyler is smart, too and he has lots of ideas. They work together a lot and Josh actually starts to look forward to the next day. They're a perfect team. He starts to miss Tyler on the weekends.

He never tells Tyler that he dreams of him. He adores the brunette.

 

 

His love is too much to hide it. One day, after work, Josh offers Tyler to drive him home.

"My car is here." Tyler says.

"Please." Josh begs and Tyler gives in. He knows it's the right thing to do.

Josh drives him home and walks Tyler to his door.

"Can I kiss you?" he asks breathlessly and Tyler hesitates for a moment, but then he nods.

Josh connects their lips and tries to put all his adoration, his pure love for this boy into one kiss. Tyler kisses him back and wraps his arms around him.

They drive to work together the next day and the ideas they have are amazing. Another perfect business plan. Their boss is going to be proud.

 

 

Josh traces his fingers over the tattoo on the inside of Tyler wrist. It's just one word.

_Sufferer._

"What does it mean?" he asks.

Tyler sighs and leans closer. "One scar for every person that broke my heart. I'll never find true love. Just dishonesty and pain." His eyes look broken.

"I'll never hurt you." Josh promises. "You deserve true love, Tyler. I want to make you feel loved."

"I know." Tyler presses his face against Josh's chest. Josh wraps his arms around him.

 

 

Weeks go by before Josh finally asks Tyler to spend the night with him.

Tyler enters his house with uncertainty written over his face. It turns into smiles and whispered 'I love yous' and hot kisses.

Their clothes end up on the floor. Josh runs his fingers over Tyler's body. He winces when he sees the scars on Tyler's body. On his thigh, his chest, another thin line across his belly. They're not the same, some are thicker than others.

So many lovers.

Josh wonders how Tyler's heart looks like. Shattered, broken into pieces, but stitched together. It still works.

Josh kisses his scars, every single one.

"I'm a sufferer." Tyler whispers. "There's nothing I can do. The scars just appear on my body."

"It's okay. You still look beautiful." Josh presses a kiss to his mouth. "You're my angel."

"I'm nobody's angel." Tyler mumbles but Josh bites his neck and his back arches off the bed. "Make me forget. Make me forget about the past, please." he begs and Josh does.

He makes the scars disappear, just for a night and replaces them with kisses and a feeling of euphoria.

 

 

It's winter. The air is cold and Tyler and Josh's cheeks are reddened when they arrive at the office. Patrick decided to throw a little party, just to celebrate how successful the company was over the last year.

They have a good time. They smile and joke around, but then they get quieter. Tyler is tired and he leans his head on Josh's shoulder, closing his eyes.

"I adore you." Josh whispers and Tyler looks up, a tiny smile on his tired face.

They drink a lot, more than they should.

Josh doesn't know how they end up fighting in his apartment. Something went wrong. Something was off all the time and he doesn't know what. It's driving him crazy, he loves Tyler, but sometimes he just doesn't want to have him around.

He hates it when Tyler gets distant, absently rubbing the scar on his arm, zoning out. Josh knows he can't reach him and it makes him angry. He just wants his friend to be happy.

He fucks up. He can still see the horror on Tyler's face when he yells at him. Tyler flinches and turns, slamming the door shut. Josh throws a bottle of wine against the door. Red liquor splashes on the walls, dripping down like bloody water.

 

 

Patrick is really pale the next day.

"What happened?" he asks.

Josh looks at him. "What's wrong? What do you mean?" he asks back, although he knows it. He can feel it.

"Tyler quit." Patrick says quietly.

Josh turns and walks away without saying a word. He sits down at his desk and starts to work.

Tyler doesn't show up at his apartment all week. He doesn't even show up at work. Josh deletes his phone number.

He tries to forget about the boy with his pretty eyes and the scars on his wonderful body.

 

 

He sees Tyler again six years later. They meet at an outdoor pool. It's hot and kids are running around.

Josh stares at the guy in front of him, wearing blue swimming trunks, talking to his wife and his little child. The blonde and the daughter that looks just like her, walk back to their place.

Tyler turns and freezes when he sees Josh.

Josh's mouth is dry. "Tyler." he says.

Tyler presses his lips to a thin line.

Josh's eyes dart to the scar right across Tyler's heart. It's thicker than the others and looks simply painful, although he can see that it is not a new one.

"I'm sorry." he swallows. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

"I should've known." Tyler says bitterly. "I'm not worth it."

"That's not true!" Josh bites his lip. "Tyler, I'm so terribly sorry…"

"Leave me alone, Josh. We're done." Tyler shakes his head, one hand grabbing the wrist with his tattoo. His eyes are broken, lifeless.

_Sufferer._

Josh steps aside. He never asked if the scars just appeared magically or if Tyler just cut into his skin himself.

As Tyler walks away, he can see the younger Tyler picking up a knife in his imagination, digging it into his skin, dragging it across his heart, letting the blood run down his chest.

He knows the scar over Tyler's heart is his one. He's responsible for another scar on his body.

He wonders how long it will take until his wife breaks Tyler's heart. It's meant to break.

Tyler is nothing more than a broken angel.

 

 

 


End file.
